


(podfic of) I'm Just Making This Complicated

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Stiles exactly a day to decide that his tentative conclusion has to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I'm Just Making This Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Just Making This Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498138) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 18m 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vhisaorgjkp2wt9) (10mb)

Notes: Thanks to entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for the beta! I have recorded the rest of what's out of the series, which is currently a work in progress, and will upload the parts as I get them edited.

I'm also posting a compiled podfic of however many parts of the series are currently finished, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).


End file.
